Unspoiled
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Gilderoy has some feelings for his student and he is horrified at the realization. What will he do?


For TGS Prompt of the day! February 7th: (word) cherry

For Hogwarts Daily Prompt Thread 6th Feb(word) Iridescent

Randomly Generated Pairing Challenge:1. Gilderoy Lockhart/Parvati Patil -Prompt: (Emotion) concerned

The NEw YEar Zodiac Writing Challenge Dragon about a person with at least three of the following Characteristics: _Lucky_ , flexible, _eccentric_ , imaginative, _artistic_ , spiritual, _charismatic_. Gilderoy Lockhart

The Writing Club 3. Wear Red Day - Write about someone wearing something red.

Word count:977

Gilderoy knew he had a problem the moment he had felt attracted to you miss Patil. For the first time he was concerned about his sanity. The thought of getting her alone with him had actually crossed his mind.

He had no doubt that he would succeed. He was Gilderoy Lockhart, a model for young witches, charismatic; he was an artist! And above else he was lucky, even if he didn't believe in luck. Strange right? But he was afraid that his luck wouldn't help him this time. How could it help his conscience?Because he did have one.

But his attraction grew more as they passed and he could see that she was attracted to him as well. Which was very, very wrong. He couldn't stop so low. Yes, he had destroyed lives before, taking their memories, and taking credit for their achievements, but he didn't want to take her innocence. He couldn't.

"Professor?" came a timid voice from the doorway.

"Yes?" he replied, not looking who it was.

"I've come to ask you a question,"

Gilderoy snapped his head quickly at the voice. It was Parvati Patil, the object of his fantasies. He felt sick to the core at the thought.

"What is it miss Patil? What question do you want ask me?"

The girl blushed.

"Actually,I don't really have a question.I've just wanted a reason to see you" she smiled at him and Gilderoy felt like he should leave while he could. Still, taking a deep breath

"What for miss Patil?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I…I, just," the girl stammered.

"I'm sorry professor. I'll just leave." she said turning to the door.

Gilderoy stood up from his desk and walked towards her.

"Miss Patil, stop"

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why did you come here? There are fifteen minutes to curfew and with that monster loose, you could have been attacked." concern in his voice, for a moment his previous thoughts forgotten.

"I am sorry. I didn't think about it. I've just wanted to see you again."

"You've seen me in class, miss Patil."

The girl looked down.

"Come! Take a sit," he said beckoning her to come closer.

"I know why you came here, and it needs to stop." he said looking at her, his heart beating faster. He didn't believe his own words.

Parvati became as red as a tomato

"I am sorry."

"Me too, miss Patil. But you are my student and you are more worth it then this." he said.

"But, you are, you are.."

"Your teacher. And not even a good one."

"But…"the girl protested.

"No, buts. I am not. Every single thing I have done in the books? Someone else had done it before. I've taken their lives to build mine. I don't want to steal yours too. I really like you. More than any girl I've met and this is not normal. You're much too young girl. I shouldn't feel like this. And I shouldn't want to kiss you."

Parvati couldn't believe what she was hearing. What would happen with her now?

"I won't hurt you, I can't. In some way I love you. I am sorry,I really am" he said, one tear falling from his eyes.

Parvati moved closer and hugged him.

"I won't tell anybody what you've done. I think it's more than a schoolgirl crush on my part, but…"she gulped" you're right. I am too young. Thank you" she whispered.

Gilderoy looked at her and smiled.

"I should be the one to thank you. I will be leaving at the end of the year and no more books. Somehow the feelings I have for you had made me question everything. You should leave."

"Won't you accompany me?" she asked him.

He wiped his tears.

"Of course, I will. Come"

As she turned to open the door he shouted

"Stop!"

Parvati froze and turned back to look at him.

He walked slowly towards her pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, drawing back quickly.

Parvati smiled.

"Thank you" she whispered. She knew he had wanted much more, his dark side coming out at the prospect of her leaving, and still….

At the end of the year Parvati received a small package from an unknown owl.

Lavender asked her to open it right there at the feast, but she refused. She wanted to see it alone so, excusing herself she left to open it in her dorm.

It was a pair of iridescent earrings that looked like cherries with a small note that wrote _For my sweet cherry. Unspoilt. Love_

It wasn't signed, but Parvati knew from who it was and she smiled.

 _Seven Years Later_

With her heart beating fast Parvati entered the Janus Thickey Ward. It was the middle of the night and right after the Commemorative ball held at Hogwarts for the fallen ones in the Battle. She was dressed in a long, sleeveless red dress, Lavender's favorite.

"Who is there?" came a voice from the dark.

"It's me professor" she whispered sadly. He still didn't remember.

"You, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm miss Patil" was her reply."Lumos"

At the light of the spell he noticed her iridescent cherry form earrings and a light appeared in his eyes as well.

"Miss Patil" he said and her heart skipped a beat. He recognized her.

"Yes"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you"

He smiled and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the lips, but the kiss was one more passionate than the first one had been. She put hr hand in his hair and pulled him closer.

"I think I have fallen in love with you back then" she murmured against his lips.

"Me too" he whispered before kissing her again.


End file.
